1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a locking button and a spindle for a lock. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination of a locking button and a spindle for a tubular lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings illustrate a conventional tubular lock comprising an inner assembly 1, an outer assembly 2, and a latch mechanism 3. The inner assembly 1 comprises an inside handle 11, an inside spindle 12 securely coupled to the inside handle 11 to turn therewith, and a locking button 13 extending through a through-hole 111 of the inside handle 11. The outer assembly 2 comprises an outside handle 21, an outside spindle 22 securely coupled to the outside handle 21 to turn therewith, and a locking/unlocking bar 23. The outside spindle 22 is extended through a square hole 321 of a wheel 32 of the latch mechanism 3 and coupled with the inside spindle 12 such that rotation of either handle 11, 21 turns the wheel 32 and, thus, retracts the latch 31.
The locking button 13 comprises a shank 131 mounted in a longitudinal hole 122 of the inside spindle 12 and a grip portion 132 for manual gripping for turning the locking button 13. The locking button 13 includes an annular groove 133 into which a plurality of lugs 121 on the inside spindle 12 extends, preventing the locking button 13 from disengaging from the inside spindle 12 while allowing the locking button 13 to turn relative to the inside spindle 12. An end of the locking/unlocking bar 23 is extended into a receptacle 134 in an inner end face 135 of the shank 131 of the locking button 13. When the locking button 13 is turned through 90 degrees to a locking position, the locking/unlocking bar 23 is also turned to a locking position not allowing retraction of the latch 31. When a key is used for unlocking purposes, the locking/unlocking bar 23 and the locking button 13 are returned to their original position.
However, assembly of the locking button 13 and the inside spindle 12 is troublesome. More specifically, in assembly, the locking button 13 is inserted into the longitudinal hole 122 of the inside spindle 12 until the annular groove 133 of the locking button 13 is aligned with the lugs 121 of the inside spindle 12. Then, the lugs 121 are pressed inward into the annular groove 133 of the locking button 13 to prevent the locking button 13 from disengaging from the inside spindle 12 while allowing the locking button 13 to turn relative to the inside spindle 12. The assembling procedure is, thus, time-consuming and troublesome.